The invention relates to a sand dune restoration product and process which is designed to assist Mother Nature in the natural restoration of sand dunes in coastal areas. Coastal erosion is generally caused by natural elements, such as wind and water. Coastal erosion in the form of sand dune destruction is a major problem in many areas. For example, the loss of sand dunes exacerbates the threat to and loss of coastland to the sea, the loss of natural habitats and the loss of valuable public and private land and improvements built thereon. The present invention was developed to help arrest, slow or reverse the natural destruction of sand dunes.
Other attempts to restore beaches in the past include the use of recycled Christmas trees piled on the beaches in an attempt to reduce sand dune erosion. In addition, a product called a xe2x80x9cGeotubexe2x80x9d is being tested in Galveston, Tex. The product is a composite/plastic tube that is installed parallel to the beach and filled with sand. Heaping sand on top of the Geotube to cover the unit creates an artificial dune.
A variety of types of wood matter may be used as a starter material. The starter material is processed into wood pieces in the range of about twenty mesh to six inches to form a base product. The base product is installed in windrows along the beach. A fence may be installed between the windrow(s) and the water.